Millions of people around the world utilize mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, in order to perform various activities. Such activities include, for example, browsing the Internet, sending and receiving electronic mail (email) messages, taking photographs and videos, engaging in a video conference, playing games, or the like.
Millions of households include various appliances and electric devices, for example, a fridge, a freezer, a microwave oven, a ceiling fan, an air conditioning unit, or the like. Such devices and their operational features are typically controlled via manual pressing of keys or buttons that are located on the appliance, for example, a numeric keypad of a microwave oven, or a manual interface that allows a user to modify the temperature settings of a fridge.